Un sitio inesperado
by Taeminie
Summary: Kirihara quiere visitar una tienda que le causa curiosidad, solo puede confiar en su sempai favorito, Renji termina por ir a un lugar al que no esperaba. Shonen ai/Yaoi


Bueno... me falta experiencia en esto de escribir, pero aun asi me esforze, espero que les guste. n_n

Es un ffic de YanagixKirihara :) un Oneshot :)

Llevaba toda la mañana molesto, Bunta-sempai y Nioh-sempai no había hecho nada más que molestarlo desde días atrás, es que se las tenía que saber todas?, recordó entonces, habían pasado por el distrito comercial luego del entrenamiento, Bunta-sampai hablaba sobre una pastelería exelente que quedaba cerca de allí, aproximándose, una tienda muy extraña llamo la atención del menor, no escatimo en preguntar, sus sempais se burlaron y rieron como nunca solo por no saber sobre el contenido del misterioso local y es que era muy extraña o eso le pareció al joven, además de que su letrero estaba en ingles y de eso nada, tuvo la tentación de entrar varios días al sitio, pero le fue imposible, sin contar con lo que Bunta-sempai menciono días atrás "Quieres un consejo gratis Kirihara? Si vas a entrar a ese sitio, será mejor que no lo hagas solo", eso lo restringió mas, sabía que lo decía para molestarlo pero aun así no se atrevió a ir, pensó entonces, solo había una salida para todo aquello.

Se acerco tímidamente a su sempai favorito, solo en el podía confiar  
- Yanagi-sempai…  
- Akaya… que pasa?- volteo a verlo el mayor amablemente, tal como siempre era con él, eso le dio confianza.  
- Podríamos ir juntos al distrito comercial en la tarde?- dijo con simpleza.  
- Eh?- el otro se sonrojo de inmediato "una cita" pensó  
- Por favor sempai di que si- le rogo el otro  
- Ok-dijo Renji apenado nunca imagino que el menor tomaría la iniciativa.  
- Arigato sempai, nos veremos en el entrenamiento- dijo el muchacho feliz, por fin se iba a sacar ese peso de encima, ya iba a ver de que tanto se burlaban sus sempais, la duda lo estaba matando.

Ese día Yanagi Renji no era el de siempre, se notaba más feliz por ratos, mas angustiado por otros, era todo confuso para él, una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadía.

Llego el momento, Kirihara esperaba a su sempai a la salida, entonces fue cuando el mayor lo vio, lo esperaba, tomo aire y se acerco. Salieron juntos rumbo al distrito comercial, el menor agradeció al mayor su compañía invitándolo a unos bocadillos en la pastelería que tanto recomendaba Bunta-sempai, terminaron de comer, debía admitirlo, eran los bocadillos más exquisitos que había comido jamás, de igual forma el data del equipo pensó sinceramente "hay un 90% de probabilidades de que vuelva aquí", y más si tenía este tipo de compañías claro.

Kirihara se levanto, era momento de ir al sitio esperado.

- Hay un local al que he querido ir, pero admito que solo no me atrevo. Me acompañaría sempai?  
- De acuerdo- dijo sonriente.  
- Gracias- eso entusiasmo al muchacho, Yanagi-sempai era el mejor, además le agradaba su compañía, sin dudarlo tomo al otro de la mano y lo jalo consigo, corrio rumbo a la tienda en cuestión, Renji se puso en blanco, concentraba sus emociones en el contacto de la suave piel de su kouhai, fue cuando escatimo en que habían llegado a un sitio, vio el letrero y su expresión cambio de repente ¿Qué demonios hacían allí?¿por qué Akaya quería que entraran a aquel lugar? Ya era tarde, había entonces entrado jalado por el menor a una SEX SHOP…  
-Bienvenidos- dijo la tendera, vestía un uniforme bastante sugestivo, la duda de Renji era ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? Miles de respuestas atravesaban su mente y cada una era más pervertida que la otra, vio venir un derrame nasal, quiso detenerse, pero eso no era una opción y menos cuando la mujer prosiguió– que les ofresco, tenemos gran variedad, pero depende de vosotros.  
-¿Qué rayos?¿Son Juguetes?- Kirihara estaba confundido, no sabía donde se había metido.  
- Ah! Ya entiendo, es para ustedes dos lo que buscan no?- dijo la tendera con una sonrisa picara, entonces fue cuando el mayor noto que aun permanecían tomados de la mano, en una rápida reacción se soltó del de ojos claros.- nosotros no…  
- No sean tímidos, contamos con gran cantidad de artículos. Tenemos acostumbradores anales, kits de limpieza anal, anillos para la erección en materiales suaves y en acero inoxidable, además de ropa interior y joyería.- decía la mujer entusiasmada  
- ¿anales?- preguntaba Kirihara tomando en la mano uno de los productos que le ofrecían, la verdad no había captado absolutamente nada. "AAAAH!" la mente del normalmente muy analitico mayor era un caos, le quito el objeto de la mano a su kouhai y lo saco de allí corriendo, llegaron a un parque cercano, Renji se sento en una banca y suspiro, estaba rojo, más de lo que debería.  
-Sempai ¿Por qué salimos de allí así? No lo entiendo ¿Qué era esa tienda?...- entonces Kirihara le conto todo acerca de porque había querido entrar a el lugar, sobre la burla de sus sempais y el porqué lo había invitado.  
- eso Kirihara era… era una… una….- definitivamente a Yanagi le costaba trabajo decírselo, era demasiado vergonzoso, su rostro se torno carmesí nuevamente y luego con rapidez se lo dijo- era una Sex Shop.

Espero la reacción del menor, hubo un minuto de silencio

-una qué? Sempai no entiendo el ingles- Renji cayo para atrás, llevaba un rato todo sudado y caliente, porque su maldita entrepierna reaccionaba así, ahora estaban solos y se ponía oscuro, "maldición hay un 97% de probabilidades de que me le tire encima" pensó, su nivel de autocontrol estaba por debajo del punto de congelación.- maldición!, una tienda sexual! Venden todo tipo de artículos eróticos! Que tienes en la cabeza!- El menor abrió las orbes sorprendido, entonces se sonrojo completamente.  
- Sempai yo…- un Kirihara en modo chibi y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, eso era más de lo que el mayor podía soportar…  
"5..4..3..2.1… autocontrol muerto"  
-Llevarme a un lugar de ese tipo, que esperas de mi? -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del menor y posicionándose sobre él, el menor enmudeció, fijo su visión en la notable erección de su sempai y entonces justo en el momento en que sus labios entraron en contacto, el "demonio Kirihara" perdió los sentidos y cayo desmayado en el lugar.

"Después de todo es más inocente de lo que se cree"- pensó Renji decepcionado por haber quedado iniciado, se sentó nuevamente y pensó "Ojala despiertes pronto mi querido Akaya"

Renji aqui no es tan serio jojjojojo, el lado oculto del data del rikkaidai...  
:)... sorry, no hubo lemon! Siento que me falta! Fukyaa! aun asi, el oneshot espero que lo hallan disfrutado... n_n


End file.
